Sasuke's Funny Part
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: I suck at summarys but its Sasuke's in the Konoha Idol. What will he do? Read an find out. Crackfic...The akatsuki is in it!Rated T fer language


Okay, this is a REALLY RANDOM story that Kym ( Kisame as I call her cuz she's a concieted lil fish-man haha anyway...) and I ( Sasori ^-^) have came up with! Kisame and I was high on moutain Dew at 2 in da morning when we came up with this idea and Kisame wont stop buggin me to put it up so here it goez!!! R&R?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto i jus use them fer my evil ways !!!**

**Sasuke's Funny Part**

_The last of Konoha's Talent show!!!_

And now for our last conestant that we have been waiting for. Lets wlecome to the stage; Uchiha Sasuke with his song I'm Too Sexy from Right Said Fred!"  The audience went nuts with screaming and whistling especially from the fangirls.

Sasuke emerged from the stage entrance and walked elegantly to the middle of the stage. Silentness suddenly came to surround them when they saw the Uchiha boy. He wore a long sleeve red shurt with all the buttons to be let loose and only left one at the bottom end of the shirt at which point exposed a big sum of his bare chest area. His pants of a black shiny leather that clinging tightly to his legs. ( Me an Kisame are NOT Uchiha fangirls!!! We jus exaggerated it a lil bit...) He's wearing a black leather boots which a little too shiny as if you can see your reflection in it.

Sasuke stopped beside Genma who was staring at him...unblinking 0.o. He waved his hands to the audience which had brought back the shouting and screaming back to life. He leaned closer to the host and whispered, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to dissapear now?"

Genma snapped suddenly realized that he has yet to leave the stage. "Oh yeah!" He felt something slicky at the corner of his mouth. Oh my god! He's drooling! This time he dissapeared by walking to the stage exit instead of puffing a smoke.

The judges on the other hand were quite taken by the boy's appearance. Tsunade was lightly shook her head. _:boys these days_: Iruka furrowed his eyeborws for disapproving on what the boy's wore that revealed almost everything. Kakashi straightned up and watched the boy intensively. _:this could be interesting:_

Sasuke didn't use a handy microphone but instead a small wireless voice phone was attached to the collar of his shirt. The music started and Sasuke moved his hips in a circle with slow motion.

( Im sorry if I slur my words im tryin not ta laugh!!!XDDD)

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me._

_I'm too sexy for Milan, Too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan._

_And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco danging._

The Uchiha boy started to dance more wildly to the music. He spread his legs a little wide and bent his knee a bit in lowering his body. His right hand was placed onto the back of his head, playing eith his hair while the other hand was place don his thigh. He slapped his thigh a couple times then trailed that hand to grad on his crotch. He swayed his hips to the left; to the rught and pumping the front on every other beat. He then lowered down his right hand and ran it over his exposed chest with a light smexy moan escaped from his lips in between the lyrics.

_I'm a model and you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_Yeah...on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah..._

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk...._

_I'm too sexy for my...too sexy for my...(moan)_

_Too sexy for my...too sexy for my...(moan)_

Sasuke spun his body around presented his tight ass to the audience which he recieved screaming and whistling in response. He slapped his ass and started swaying his hips along to the music. The audiences have never stopped cheering and they too had to dance along with the boy's every beat. Some of the fangirls had fainted of dehydration (drooling) and blood loss (nose bleed).

Tsunade was stunned. Her eyes focused on that boy's ass and every move that ass made. Iruka sunk his head on the desk. Meanwhile, Kakashi as usual...wait a tic...he's...he practiclly was drooling. We can tell by that wet spot on his mask. See riiiggght there. AND he even activated his sharingan as if to copy every of the Uchiha's movement.

_And I'm too sexy for this song..._

With that last line. Sasuke had completed his singing. He was sweating all over. He recieved one last big applause from the audience that could any minute collaspe the whole staduim. Whitin seconds Genma was already beside the boy waiting for the judges comments. "Now lets hear it from the judges."

Tsunade cleared her throat as if she just snapped from her dream world. "Ahem... I don't have much to say. But that was excellent! Brilliant!" "_and sexy as hell"_ Tsunade added in her mind.

Iruka as if he's just regained from his deep sorrow however wordless. He just posted a thumbs up.

Kakashi in the other hand had successfully recomposed himself before the camera hti him. He raised his hand in tha air and waived lazily. "The best ever..." Well he has to maintain his cool image after all.

Sasuke ushered backstage while Genma continued with the show. "And it is time for us to vote. The vote opens starting this minute and the results will be revealed tomorrow night when we return with Konoha Idol!"

Kakashi quickly took out his cell phone and secretly started to dial to vote for the Uchiha boy until the last cent od his phone bill was used up. He';; continue with his telephone line at home later.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Far far away from Konohagakure, in a organization called the "Akatsuki", Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori, Hoshigake Kisame, Diedara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi was all crowded around the T.V.

"Whoa Itachi is THAT your little brother" Hidan exclaimed.

Itachi didn't even blink.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed.

"Damn Itachi, I can't believe he's related to you un. " Diedara said.

"IM VOTING FOR NEJI!!!" Kisame screamed out.

Everybody loof at the blue fish-man.

"What the he-" Hidan started to say.

"Language Hidan" Sasori sighed.

Hidan only pouted like a little kid.

Sooner or later everybody exclaimed who they were voting for. Sasori~Kiba, Kisame~Neji, Tobi~Hinata, Itachi~Sasuke, Hidan~Sasuke, Kakuzu has yet to say who his is voting for....mysterious. Zetsu~ Sakura, Diedara~Ino

You can all guess who won the Konoha Idol....Of course........SHIKAMARU...HA jk...Sasuke won...


End file.
